1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for developing a food product having a plurality of flavor notes and sequencing these flavor notes with an auditory phrase, thus combining a tasting and musical experience. The method uses foods, such as snack foods, that have been prepared to deliver more than one taste sensation during consumption. These taste sensations can vary in intensity, duration, and initial perception, such that they can be detected as a plurality of what Applicant refers to as different “flavor notes.” These flavor notes can, in turn, be sequenced with an artistically developed auditory or musical phrase, thereby providing a combined experience of tasting and listening during the process of consuming the food product.
2. Description of Related Art
Flavor, aroma, and texture are the main sensory properties that consumers perceive and evaluate with regard to the selection, acceptance and ingestion of food. Specific aromas, fragrances and formulations are commonly designed and implemented in various foods and perfumes. A food flavor is derived from both the taste and aroma or smell of a food. Typically a skilled flavorist, chemist, perfumist or fragrance formulator will experiment with various oils, extracts, and synthetic materials to achieve a desired flavor, aroma, or fragrance. Various techniques for manipulating the texture of a food are also known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,842, a patent for an internally flavored hull cereal grain, discloses that those skilled in the art can use available reference books that compile suggested acceptable use levels for flavorants in foodstuffs. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,272, a patent for an odorant composition, also discloses a reference book that contains a broad range of known odorants or odorant mixtures that can be used by a skilled perfumer. With the aid of such references, flavorists and perfumists alike use their creative abilities to develop flavors and aromas that consumers will hopefully demand.
Flavors and aromas of a food, along with the texture and mouth feel of the food, combine to provide a tasting experience when a food product is consumed. Individual components of the food product, including individual component flavorants that may be added, each can provide a distinct tasting experience in intensity, duration, and perception. Applicant refers to these individual tasting experiences related to a specific food component as a “flavor note.” A flavor note is thus a discernable part of a tasting experience made up of the perceived flavor, aroma, and texture of the moment. Each flavor note can be characterized in a number of different respects by analogy to music. By way of example, volatile compounds, such as volatile oils used to flavor foods, are quickly recognized in the nose but disperse relatively quickly as well. This provides a tasting experience that is initially quick, intense, and then short-lived. It can be said that such tasting experience relates to a flavor note that is a high and short note. In contrast, the flavor produced by coconut or cheese lingers much longer than a volatile oil compound, thus providing what is analogous to a base note of long duration. Ginger can be considered a transition flavor that provides a clear demarcation between one flavor and another, or a transition note. Each one of these different components has a unique start, a unique middle, and a unique finish to the flavor/aroma, all varying in intensity and duration. Some flavors are perceived much quicker than others, thus giving the impression when eating a food compound that the flavors are sequenced. The texture component of a flavor note can also be analogized to music, where a crunchy bite might be reminiscent of a percussive beat, while a smoother texture might be reminiscent of a sustained melodic phrase.
These characteristics of food flavors and aromas have been long recognized, but have never been utilized to expand a tasting experience beyond one of flavor, aroma, and texture. Music, such as can be expressed in an auditory phrase, is a powerful part of a human's sensory experience, triggering emotions, feelings, and the recall of memories. Yet, no effort has been made to correlate and link a tasting experience with a relevant musical sequence, such that the flavor notes of a food product complement the musical aspects of an auditory phrase. Consequently, a need exists for sequencing the flavor notes of a food with a corresponding auditory experience.